Lust & Leverage
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Warning Erotica
1. Chapter 1

**Lust & Leverage**

_**Warning Erotica.**_

1.

~ She watched Cobb disappear in the crowded airport. His face looking hopeful and happy for the first time since she meat him. As though a terrible weight had been lifted from him.

Ariadne felt good. Tired, but good. It was odd how after sleeping for over ten hours, she still felt exhausted. Maybe all the days of relentless planning, worrying and work had finally taken it's toll on her body.

"Let me get that for you." a deep voice was saying close to her as she tried to reach for her bag.

She had been trying to push through the baggage claim, but the people in the airport were not very accommodating. They refused to budge an inch till they had their cumbersome luggage, always more than they needed, with them.

She turned slightly, and already knew Arthur was by her side, reaching for her simple travel bag. His long body hinged effortlessly and reached with a certain kind of grace she wasn't used to seeing in a man. His fingers caught the strap of her bag and lifted the heavy thing as though it were nothing.

A large woman rudely bumped into her and sent her strait into the Point Man's chest. Arthur's arm wrapping around her as if her sudden off balance was welcome and expected.

"Sorry." she muttered slightly and took advantage of smelling the aftershave that still clung to the expensive suit he wore for the trip.

"It's okay." he said and held her bag in his other hand.

Like some kind of protector, Arthur kept his arm around her as the crowd of people intensified and flocked around the luggage carousel.

"Is this your only bag?" he questioned. His face pulling into a scowl.

"Of course." she laughed.

'_Who would need more than one bag?_' she thought as he guided her out of the mass of people.

"Can you wait for me? The attendants have my luggage." he explained.

Ariadne didn't understand as she watched the Point Man push an airport trolly to a very pretty attendant with perfectly styled blond hair. She smiled at him as they spoke in low voices, then looked at her computer. Smiled again, took a small ticket from him and handed over no less than three pieces of beautiful luggage.

Ariadne almost laughed at the idea that Arthur had more clothing than she did, but bit her lip hard instead.

"What was that about?" she asked as he pushed the luggage trolly back to her. His hands quick to take her bag from her and place it gently on top.

"I always reserve seating for my luggage." Arthur said. "I never check it if I can help it." he told her.

She tried to not look impressed. Arthur and his friends were in another league.

"A lot of luggage." she mused and noticed one of the suitcases was large and boxy looking.

"Is the device-" she started to ask but he threw her a warning look.

'_Not now._' he eyes said gently.

She closed her mouth quickly and followed him quietly out of the airport.

~ "Cobb was quick to leave." she mused as a line of cabs waited for passengers to hail them.

"Miles picked him up." Arthur said simply and walked passed the waiting drivers.

"Arthur stop." she panted and ran after him. "My bag!"

"It's fine." he told her and walked briskly to the long term parking garage. "I've got my own car."

She wanted to argue. He might have his own car, good for him, but she needed her bag and to hail one of those taxi cabs before they were all gone.

"Wait!" she called after him.

"Unless you _want _to take a filthy cab." he said casually as they stopped next to a shinny BMW. It's silver finnish gave it an almost futuristic look.

"Yours, I take it?" she said sarcastically as the lights and horn of the silver monster chirped when Arthur unlocked it remotely.

He seemed not to notice as he opened the trunk and made quick, efficient work of putting their bags inside.

"Did Cobb tell you to look after me?" she asked him. Feeling a little put out at having him handle her bag.

"He did." Arthur said and slammed shut the trunk. "Get in. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

She let out a long, pent up sigh. She was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. A restful sleep where dreams meant nothing.

"I guess I need to go see Jerry." she admitted.

"Who's she?"

"He's my boyfriend." she said casually sliding into the passenger seat.

She had forgotten what it was like to be in a luxury car. How good the leather felt, how quickly the climate control snapped on when he turned the key. How the tinted windows blocked out the light and how the cabin was sound proof and shielded them from the rest of the world.

"I see." Arthur said stiffly.

His long fingers reached for the center panel as she secured her seat belt.

"What kind of music do you like?" he asked and the panel lit up at his touch.

"It's your car." she laughed and felt her cheeks grow warm.

"You're my guest."

"Whatever you want to listen to is fine." she said.

Arthur nodded and warm, safe piano music flooded the cabin and she started to relax in the soft seats.

'_I could fall asleep right here._' she thought.

"Do you think the inception will work?" she asked him as he pulled the car out of the parking garage. The engine running so smoothly, she didn't feel a thing.

"I hope so." he said as he merged into busy traffic with ease.

"So..." he said once they were flying down the freeway with the other cars. "Tell me about this boyfriend. What's he like?"

"Law abiding." Ariadne said with a smile.

She meant it to be a joke, but his features seemed to darken slightly. The lines of his forehead creased and his jaw more set.

"He's studying to be a lawyer." she corrected him. "He wants to do some good."

"Lawyer? How respectable." Arthur huffed.

"It is." she told him feeling hurt. "Jerry is a very respectable man."

"Then how come this is the first you're mentioning him?"

"This is the first time you've asked."

She was glaring at him, but the Point Man kept his eyes on the road. His knuckles turning white on the steering wheel.

"Do you want to stop for a drink or something?" she asked after several minutes of watching the steady stream of cars passing them.

~ "So, I met Cobb right out of the Air Force where I was working with some very high tech machinery." Arthur explained.

"Air Force?" Ariadne giggled as the Point Man winced from his shot of Jack Daniels.

"Why? I don't seem the type?" he said with a coy smile.

He was so much better looking when he smiled. In fact, everything about his was better now.

They had been doing shots, and sharing life stories since they had come into the swanky hotel bar for drinks.

"I guess, it's just hard to picture." she sighed feeling warm and happy as the alcohol was working it's way into her blood.

He smiled and loosened his tie more.

"Well, Cobb and Mal could pay very well, and I was looking for a new adventure." he explained.

"So, dream sharing became you're new career?" she asked as his leg bumped hers by the bar.

"Not at all. I've no idea what I want to do with my life." he said.

He was smiling at her and she felt her cheeks grow warm as he leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

She couldn't resist the smile that bloomed on her face from his simple attention. How her body responded and how she felt a forceful stirring happening.

"What are you doing, Arthur?" she teased with a smile.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." he said innocently.

"I have a boyfriend." she told him.

"He's not here."

She gave out a laugh and hoped her face wasn't red from embarrassment.

"You're blushing." he said and leaned closer to her. His breath hot and wet on her ear.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

"I think you've had too much." she whispered and pulled away from him.

"I'm sure I have." he said. "Too drunk to drive. I'll call you a cab."

He stood up and paid their tab. The Point Man had done a few shots, but still held himself together.

Ariadne, on the other hand, felt a little light headed.

But it was a nice feeling, and she tried to keep her feet on the floor and tried not to look drunk.

"Careful." he was saying and his hands were strong on her body. Keeping her from falling.

"Oh." she said as she felt dizzy.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked.

She gave herself a moment. The drinks, swapping life stories, it was getting late already.

She looked at the handsome Point Man. Maybe it was the booze or the growing sexual tension that had always been between them.

"I think I had too much to drink to." she sighed.

"I'll call you a cab." he said softly. His lips near her ear.

Her hand was on the lapel of his jacket.

"Why don't you just get us a room?" she whispered discreetly.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ Arthur tried to sober up as he asked the front desk for a room. His voice low and discreet as possible.

The pretty girl at the help desk was quick to suggest their finest suite.

"It's a two bedroom deluxe package with full bar, room service, pool access and a hot tub in the bathroom." she said hopefully.

Arthur had to stop and think. Ariadne had asked for a room for the both of them. Did that mean she wanted to sleep with him? Or, that they were both too drunk already to try and drive home?

She was still at the bar, drinking water now and refusing to look at him.

"I think the deluxe suite will be perfect." he sighed.

He couldn't go wrong with the best set of rooms in the hotel. If his misinterpreted her, she could sleep in the other room and there would be no misunderstanding to be embarrassed about. If she _did_ want to sleep with him, the deluxe suite would impress her.

"Certainly, sir." the girl at the desk chirped happily. "I'll just need a credit card."

Arthur was quick to fish out the sleek billfold that was tucked into the inside of his jacket. He didn't ask for the price of the room and was to the point of not caring. He wanted to show Ariadne that he was a man of means who wanted to spend money on her.

"Please make sure the bar is stocked, and have a bottle of champagne, strawberries... and a dozen roses waiting for us." he told the girl when his card was approved.

"Certainly, sir." the girl said in a merry tone. She nodded to a man in a crisp uniform who appeared at Arthur's side.

The Point Man was quick to hand over his valet ticket.

"Bags are in the trunk." he told the young man.

"If you'll wait at the bar, we can have a complementary round sent to you while we prepare your room." the desk clerk said.

Arthur said nothing, and turned back to Ariadne.

She was looking lovely seated at the bar. Her cheeks slightly flushed as he came back to her.

"Our drinks were comped." he whispered as his hand found her waist and she leaned in closer to him.

"I think I've had enough. I'm not much of a drinker." she sighed and stirred her water.

"How about just some orange juice?" he asked and nodded to the bar tender.

She smiled and looked a little embarrassed.

"So, was Jerry expecting you to be home by now?" Arthur asked.

He couldn't escape the idea of Ariadne belonging to another man. Of the fact she had never mentioned it before, or that she was spending the night with the Point Man and not someone she was in a relationship with.

"I don't want to talk about him." Ariadne said coldly and met Arthur's eyes with a certain flash of defiance.

The Point Man leaned away from her and sensed he had struck on a thorny issue.

"You never told me why you were studying architecture in Paris." he said in an attempt to change the subject.

She looked at their reflection in the bar's mirror.

"I was raised by a lady who was from France. She loved her homeland and taught me the language. I had won a scholarship to study abroad for a few semesters, and I took it." she explained.

Arthur felt a slight buzz of confusion. Their drinking didn't help him understand much of what she just said.

"The lady who raised you?" he asked and leaned closer.

She didn't look at him.

"I think our room is ready." she whispered instead and nodded to a figure behind him.

Arthur turned and saw the bell hop with a luggage cart.

"Sir, if you're ready." the young man said politely.

~ Ariadne fought back a giddy wave of butterflies. Arthur kept pressing his hand into the small of her back and lead her through the lobby and into the elevator.

The bell hop minding his own business as he took them to their room at the rooftop level.

"The Penthouse?" she whispered as they entered a lavish and very well decorated hallway.

Arthur shrugged as their guide unlocked their door.

The Point Man lead her into the room first and she felt a raw heat of embarrassment rush over her at the sight of long stemmed red roses on the marble table, of champagne set to chill in an ice bucket, and the entire room looking like a private home of a millionaire.

"Oh." she breathed and felt slightly uncomfortable here.

It was too grand, too lavish and... too much.

"Is there anything else, sir?" the bell hop asked as Arthur fished out a tip for him.

"Make sure the maid doesn't come till we've checked out." the Point Man said.

"Of course, sir. All room service is available, the menu is at the bar." the bell hop said and bowed his exist.

Ariadne was looking around each room. The wallpaper alone was worth more than what she paid in rent for her apartment.

She felt severely underdressed just now as she peeped into not one, but two bedrooms adjacent to a living room.

The bar wasn't just a bar, but housed a grommet style kitchen.

"This isn't exactly a hotel room." she tried to laugh as Arthur took out champagne glasses.

"Care for a toast?" he asked and took hold of the chilled bottle.

She was still feeling the effect of all they had at the bar.

"Sure." she said hoping her nerves might calm down. She hated to admit that some of her bravery had been lost when she switched to water.

She had wanted to sleep with him. Wanted to have a bed with him, wanted it to be raw and animal like. But now that she was here...

She decided the best thing to do was make herself more comfortable.

The long plane ride, the inception, it was all crashing down on her just now and she felt slightly overwhelmed.

She was a little scared to sit on the sofa that looked too expensive for normal use, and pulled off her boots and socks. The lush carpet feeling good on her bare feet as she went back to where the Point Man was pouring her a glass.

"What should we toast to?" she asked nervously as she watched the bubbles swirl to the top, as though by magic.

"To... good dreams." he said after some thought and a smile flashed on his face that caused his eyes to crinkle in a way she wasn't used to seeing on him.

She clinked glasses with him, took a tentative sip and felt the rush of bubbles and happiness consume her.

"Have some strawberries." he nodded to her as she saw a gift basket of the red fruit and dipping chocolate. The chocolate almost singing to her a siren song of want. The fact that they were an aphrodisiac wasn't lost on her. This room was made up more to be a honeymoon suite than a normal room for a brief one night stand.

She knew her face was red with expectancy. They both knew why they were here. What was going to happen. Arthur was being very sweet with the roses and the amazing suite. She knew he was giving her the option of not sleeping with him if she wanted. He was also making himself available for her, should she want him.

"Arthur?" she said feeling a little worried now that they were alone.

He turned to her and she was reminded of what a good friend he had always been to her. She was reminded she had someone else waiting for her. Someone else in her life who had no idea she was with Arthur. Who had no idea she was even in LA.

"I'm not having sex with you tonight." she said at last.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ She knew the forever stoic Point Man was trying to hide his disappointment at her sudden rejection. He kept his eyes wide and happy as his face fell. It was bad acting job; pretending he didn't care.

"It's alright." he said and took the glass from her. "I know you're in a relationship. It's why I got two rooms."

He was quick to straiten his tie back and put the strawberries and chocolates into the fridge before she could have any.

"Are you hungry? Did you want to order room service?" he asked and she felt a weight of disappointment fall heavily on her shoulders.

"No." she said sadly and noticed his eyes kept avoiding hers.

He nodded and pretended to clean the counter top.

"Maybe in the morning." she whispered.

"Alright. Well, your bag is here. Which ever room you want will be fine." he said and slipped away from the bar area. Careful not to touch her. His voice showing a terrible sadness and even trembling with anger that he tried to hide from her.

She meekly went to the luggage rack and retrieved her battered travel bag next to Arthur's expensive suitcases, and slipped into the smaller bedroom.

She had an instant regret in not allowing the evening to progress naturally. She wanted to be with him. From the moment he had kissed her, let her know he was interested in her, she had looked at him with new eyes. She saw for the first time his nimble body, his strong, assured hands, his self confidence and intelligence that showed no trace of hesitation.

She pulled off her scarf and started to undress.

'_I just need a shower_.' she thought as she found a night dress and fresh underwear from her bag. '_Just a shower and a good night's sleep. Then, I'll be thinking clearly and won't do anything stupid_.'

She didn't want to jeopardize her relationship with Jerry. No matter how flawed it was at times, she didn't want to throw it away. She tried not to think about how sex with him wasn't at all what she wanted it to be. How he tried to pleasure her in such odd, demeaning ways, she was sure he got the ideas from too much porn and not enough real life.

She knew, in her bones, Arthur would be different. Knew he would take his time and give her everything she wanted. Sex with him would be exciting and wonderful.

'_Stop it._' she told herself as her body quivered with want. She turned on the shower and tried to think of a good reason not to go to him.

'_I'm with Jerry. He's a good man. He loves me. It's on track to marry a man like Jerry. Arthur is a nice guy, but what kind of future would you have with him? Always jumping around the globe for some job. You don't want to cheat on Jerry. You don't want to always feel like an unfaithful woman. Sure, Arthur would be good in bed, and Jerry might never find out-_' she had to stop herself. She was running out of reasons not to sleep with the Point Man.

~ Her shower was wonderful. Why couldn't she have a shower like this at home?A large one with multiple shower heads that hit you from every angle with warm, relaxing water. A shower that had a bench so she could sit down and shave her legs. A floor that was heated and even a towel warmer. She dried her hair with a towel and climbed into bed, alone.

Oh, this was a nice hotel. A nice hotel with expensive sheets. Why couldn't she just live here forever? In this nice hotel room with that bathroom. Arthur in the next room in case she needed-

'_Stop it_.' she scolded herself as her hips wiggled under the bedding. She hadn't been with a man in over six months. Jerry had visited Paris for Christmas holiday and they had made the obliging attempts to have relations. His body had been too heavy and his rhythm too bumpy for her. He enjoyed himself and didn't seem to care if she came or not.

She wondered if he even thought about her pleasure.

'_Arthur isn't going to wait forever._' she told herself suddenly.

Ever stubborn, ever one to ignore the voice in her head that screamed for his attentions, to ignore that lust that was building stronger and stronger, she got out of bed and went to her bag.

Safely tucked inside, discreetly as possible in case of airport security, was a simple, heavy, cardboard box. A gift to herself, and used many times.

Her vibrator, bought at a very nice adult bookstore that had mostly women customers, had kept her satisfied during those lonely nights. On nights she could have easily gone to some club or party, met a nice man and gone back to his place or to a hotel. He could have taken care of all her frustration and sent her home smiling.

But she was too much of a coward. Too afraid to be '_that girl_' who fooled around on her boyfriend while in school.

Her toy in hand, she went back to bed. Her body, happy it would receive some attention tonight.

"Stupid, Arthur." she sighed as she turned it on and pressed the pulsating, jarring vibrations firmly between her legs. Her desire perking up at the feel of it and wanting more.

She pressed her toy harder between her folds. Her panties still on because she wanted to take it slow and build to something stronger.

Why did he have to be so nice? Why did he get them this amazing suite with the option of not sleeping together? Why roses and chocolate? Why did he asked about Jerry and her past so much?

She wanted him. Wanted him to penetrate her. The desire, the need for him was so great, she was too frustrated to settle for just the vibrator.

Her hips were rocking with the vibrations as she imagined Arthur inside her.

She felt herself want to come and almost threw her toy on the floor in aggravation.

This wouldn't do.

~ Arthur was disappointed he wasn't with Ariadne right now. He felt foolish and even a little stupid to have thought such a thing would fall into his lap, with so little effort? How could he have misinterpreted what she wanted? Ariadne was just tired and had drank too much. She just want to go to sleep and he had committed the forepaw of thinking she wanted sex.

At least he had managed to save face by getting them two rooms. The awkwardness of it, easily pushed aside.

He sank into the richly brocaded sofa and turned on the Discovery Channel. He liked the documentaries about animals as he stripped off his neck tie and kicked off his shoes.

His suit was feeling too cumbersome suddenly as he could hear her shower running in the next room.

He knew she would go strait to bed now and the possibility of more was thrown out the window.

'_Just go to her_.' his mind barked at him angrily. '_Go to her room after she gets out and see what happens. She probably just wanted a hot shower after the plane ride_.'

He shook his head at the whole notion of invading her room unasked. He was too much a gentleman to do that. He would never let himself into a lady's bedroom uninvited and unwelcome.

Instead, he resigned to pouring himself another glass of champagne and watching meerkats in their natural habitat. Their petty little lives playing out like a soap opera and Arthur soon got interested in their relationships. He didn't hear a door open and silent feet pad across the carpet. Didn't see Ariadne till she was standing beside him.

He looked up in shock at her sudden appearance. Her dark hair damp and falling around her shoulders. Her night clothing, an oversized button down shirt that barely hit her knees and accented a beauty about her that no lingerie could have done.

"Arthur?" she whispered and he sat up strait.

"Was the TV too loud?" he said and reached for the remote.

Somehow, his hand was in hers. Her small fingers running over his palm and he caught a draft of her bath soap and perfume.

"Will you come to bed?" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ Like a well rehearsed dace move, Arthur stood and turned off the TV. Silence fell heavily over them as she guided him back to her room. His large hand still clasped in her small one.

He turned off the lights in the living room and bar area as he went. His ever fastidious mind not wanting to go to bed with lights still on.

Her bedroom wasn't meant to be as grand as the master bedroom, but was still lovely. The bed looked comfortable as he silently shut the door behind them.

'_Don't say a word_.' Arthur told himself sternly. '_Whatever she wants, don't say anything to scare her. She's in her natural state, like the meerkats, don't break the spell.'_

He stood back by the door and watched her pull off the boyish night shirt. His eyes treated to her bare back and nude colored panties with delicate lace around the edges that perfectly accentuated her bottom.

He found it hard to breath as he watched her. Her hands pushing her dark hair behind her ears as she turned slightly to him. The light from the bedside table catching her fair skin. The hues of her nipples; half hidden by her arms.

She said nothing as she shyly slipped into bed, and the Point Man watched her helplessly. His heart pounding in his chest, so loudly, that he thought she might hear it. His face and skin becoming hot as he watched the show she put on for him.

It started slowly. A tease really, of what he couldn't have. Like a display of cake for someone on a diet. Her fingers ran over the lace of her delicate underwear and the Point Man leaned next to her bed, drinking in the sight of her, but not going as far as to touch her.

Fearlessly, she met his eyes. Her gaze strong and defiant as always. A challenge to him to do something.

Immediately, he felt an erection spark and want to brake free. His blood coursing so hot and freely in his body as he watched her fingers stroke herself over her panties.

He wasn't sure why he didn't just take her. Why he didn't jump into bed with her. Surely she was inviting him now. But her self abuse proved to be an alluring show for him. A guide, showing how she wanted to to be handled and touched.

He could see she was already becoming wet from her own abuse. Her fingers and palms were unkind to her delicate parts. Slapping and rubbing more violently than he would do.

"Let me." he whispered in a voice that had lost all it's power while watching her.

He didn't even notice her bare breasts anymore. The beautiful petite mounds with their alluring pink nipples heaved with her breathing. She looked normal and natural in this state. As if she should always be half naked.

She watched him as his hands ran over the lovely fabric of her panties. They were a mixture of nylon and some other soft material. They felt smooth and perfect to the touch as his large hands felt the lace of them.

Ariadne, her hands in a position of surrender, only looked at him with amused curiosity as he pulled her panties down. It was an undressing that he did slowly, as her last vestige of clothing was stripped away and he was greeted to the whole beauty of woman.

He could feel the heat, pulsing from between her legs as she suddenly shy, rolled her hips away from him. Embodying that delightful pose that shielded her sex from view.

His hands went to his shirt. He was wearing too much clothing. He was too hot as this woman, this beauty, was naked and looking up at him with those defiant and impossible eyes.

He didn't want to look away from her as her small hands were back between her legs and he could see her naked breasts go up and down with her own heavy breathing.

He was in the middle of striping off his shirt when he saw her hand reach for something. He didn't understand what he was seeing right away. His mind had gone fuzzy from the blood loss that had gone to his appendage, now painful in it's bid for freedom.

He looked at the flesh colored device for several seconds before realizing what it actually was.

He watched, dumbstruck as Ariadne turned the vibrator on and placed it squarely on the crest of her desire.

Her hips bucked violently for a second, her head fell backwards and she left out a faint, panted gasp. Arthur felt near to faint at seeing this display. Of watching her self pleasure, and not taking part of it.

He enjoyed the perversion of it. Enjoyed pretending that she might not even see him or know he was there. This was a practice reserved only for private moments in darkness and under the covers. Not open for viewing as he was now doing. His eyes couldn't look away from the exquisite mound of sweet, pink flesh that was being excited by the steady hum of her vibrator.

His erection was pounding to be released from his pants and he finished undressing as he watched her. His immaculate suit, carelessly pooled on the floor.

She was making soft, enticing whimpering sounds as her legs spread wider. Her toy, exciting her poor sex so that she was grasping the bedsheets in ecstasy.

He waited for her to push the vibrator inside her. His heart beating wildly as he anticipated that moment to come. He waited to see it happen. Wanted to see it vanish inside that wonderful secret place that surly felt like bliss.

But she didn't penetrate herself. Her body unfulfilled of it's destiny and the Point Man grew suddenly angry at her lack of conviction.

His own hands were stroking his newly freed erection in time with her. His need wanting the heat and wetness that she could so easily give.

"Ariadne." he whispered as her hips were swaying and riding on the toy.

She looked up at him with her large, beautiful eyes. Her hair and body almost lazy looking, spread out on the bed just now. As if what she were doing was casual and everyday.

"Ariadne, please." he begged.

Her eyes flickered downward to his body and, rather than be ashamed, the Point Man allowed her to see him. His hands left their work and he was proud to show her what he had to offer her. His erection strong and almost ready as he watched her reaction.

"That." she whispered sadly.

Her lovely eyes flicking back to him hopefully.

"I want that." she said again.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ Ariadne was lost. Her need for this man, for any man just now, had overwhelmed her.

She knew there would be no turning back once she invited the Point Man into her bedroom. Knew that the night would end in a furry of raw sex. Her body thrilled at the promise of such a union.

The look on poor Arthur's face was priceless as she stripped off her night shirt. Gone was the stoic hero who saved them all from projections and managed to keep himself and the team calm when things went bad in the dream. Arthur's expression just now was indescribable. It was a mixture of intense happiness and fear, and it made Ariadne feel powerful.

She was a little surprised her modesty didn't get the better of her. She had always been one to cover up with Jerry. Didn't want him to see her body, but Arthur was, once again different. He didn't giggle or get too excited. Instead, he studied her, like a work of art, and his cheeks only tinted faintly with a blush.

She wanted penetration. Wanted to feel something inside her that was real flesh and coursing with human warmth. Wanted a body over hers in that time tested natural stress relief.

She knew this was torture for the Point Man when she started to use her vibrator. Knew that the very idea would excite any man with a pulse.

His eyes grew wide as he slowly started to pull his own clothing off. The Architect feeling like she had cast a powerful enchantment over him. He showed her a body, not too lean, but tone and perfect. She almost gasped when she saw him handling himself in time with her.

His large hand stroking his manhood so that she couldn't see it at first. His erection rising as he grew more and more excited. Finally, it enlarged to become almost menacing as it seemed to stand strait.

"Ariadne." he had breather her name and his hands and fingers were on her knee. Her panties long gone by now and her raw womanhood on display.

"That." she managed to say. "I want _that_."

She looked over the perfection of man's creation. It's largeness not scary but enticing to her.

His large hands were stroking himself again, and he seemed to consider the option.

"Arthur, please." she suddenly begged.

"What about your boyfriend?" he said in a husky whisper.

Anger flared hot and bitter at the idea of Jerry. Her cheeks burning at the mention of another's name. Of her obligations to him.

"Arthur, I want you now." she spat back at him.

"Me?" he whispered as he climbed into bed with her. Her legs parting as she was sure he was going to thrust himself in without apology.

He held his member firmly in his hand and looked back at her, teasingly.

"Or this?" he asked as he stroked himself. His need just beyond her grasp as she hungered for him.

"Arthur." she felt her voice transform into a growl as her hunger snapped angrily for satisfaction. Why was he teasing her? Didn't he understand _she_ was in control? Didn't he accept that it was the woman who did the teasing and the man who yielded to their ever desire?

Arthur's face was like stone. His jaw set as his eyes cold. His hands, however, roamed up her body. Without permission, his hand smoothed flat over her belly and breasts. His fingers had a slight roughness to them that made her nipples perk up when touched. His other hand was keeping what she wanted most, away from her.

"Why should I?" he asked in a dark whisper as her back arched.

"I need it." she gasped helplessly. She knew no other truth than what her body told her. Her body screamed for him to be inside her. Her blood burned for flesh on flesh contact and her desire was wet with anticipation.

"Why don't you just go to your boyfriend?" he was asking as, in frustration, she had to put her vibrator back between her legs. The soft vibration soothed her. Her hips bucking slightly at the contact.

She let out a gasp of pleasure as his hand continued to touch her breasts and skin. Her body on fire from want.

"Tell me." he demanded in that cold, angry voice.

"No." she managed to pant as he hips bucked up to him.

His hand was in her hair now, holding her head back as she felt his body hover over hers.

He was leaning over her, the smell of his aftershave, still on his cheek. She turned her head away.

"No kissing." she whispered as her hips squirmed in eagerness.

She managed to look back at him, his face showing heartbreak for just a second before the stony look of the Point Man resurfaced, and he was in control again.

"You don't want to kiss me." he said simply. His voice detached as she felt her heart stir with feelings for him.

It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him. She wanted every part of him. His lips on hers, making love all night. But she could live with her infidelity if there was no kissing. If it was just bodies and no feelings.

She had to keep this just a one night stand.

"No kissing." she said. Screwing up her courage.

Arthur's hand was still in her hair. She could feel the warmth of his body hovering over hers. His manhood, hard and standing strait up, against her stomach.

"So just sex." he said in an almost bitter tone.

"Yes." she panted as she spread her legs wider. "I just want this."

Her hands managed to run over the smooth, perfect shaft of him and she felt him take a sharp breath.

He pulled away from her then. His body heat leaving her as his eyes looked over her swollen, wet, sex.

Her vibrator was still sending pleasing waves to keep her demons at bay. His hands suddenly took control, rubbing and caressing her pink folds.

She let out a loud sigh at the feel of his rough fingertips on her heated womanhood.

"Do it now." she meowed. She wasn't used to having to beg for sex. Wasn't used to it taking this long. She liked it though. Liked the teasing and the anticipation.

He was silent as she felt his hands rub her, her legs spreading wider.

"I'm on the shot. Birth control? It's okay." she cried. Her body was fit to break apart if he didn't do it now.

He was silent as his hands pressed her vibrator harder over her clitoris.

"Arthur!" she screamed and she felt his warm, ridged shaft impale her.

She expected it to hurt slightly, but he glided in without trouble. Upon his entry, she felt her body rejoice at the feel of him. He was so warm and his flesh was beautiful inside her.

She immediately felt her body relax as he carefully penetrated her. His hands taking hold of her hips to steady her body.

She let her legs stay wide as she knew he was looking greedily over her body.

'_Let him look_.' she thought, then had no thought at all as she felt him put her vibrator back over her sex.

The once pleasurable waves now made her inner walls spasm sharply and threaten to bring on an orgasam before she was ready.

"No!" she cried and sat up sharply. Her hands trying to bat the cruel device away.

"Why do you even have this?" he was saying as, mercifully, he cast her toy aside. His maleness working slow and steady inside her. Their movements together, like waves of the ocean.

She didn't answer him. He asked too many questions and it would spoil the mood.

He was rocking inside her now, his member so warm, her clitoris occasionally hitting his skin and sending beautiful moments of pure pleasure.

When he started kissing her nipples, she almost screamed.

"This is what you wanted." he said harshly as she tried to squirm under him. His hands, once so gentle, hand become strong. Holding her arms down to her side as his member took her inside, and his lips suckled her nipples.

She was too aroused. Too sensitive. Her skin was on fire as she felt that dangerous orgasam, well up inside her.

"Arthur!" she cried out in fear as he was now bucking hard into her. His teeth biting slightly at her nipple and she felt oh so deliciously helpless before the lust of man.

This was how she wanted to be taken. This primitive way where her lover took what he wanted from her. Who looked at her body as though she were food to sustain his life. That sex was a need, not an obligation.

Arthur made love to her without fear, his body demanding everything as she foolishly tried to fly alway from him.

His weight was bearing down on her wrists as he kept her pinned down to their bed. His need not yet satisfied.

She couldn't stop it. She wished she could slow down time and make her orgasam stay at bay for hours on end, but she came harder than she ever had before. Her inner walls rejecting her lover as everything was suddenly too much.

She was too hot, he was too hard, he kept thrusting and she could hardly stand it.

Her screamed turned into a suppressed growl as she felt more alive than ever.

Her lover's hot breath kissing her neck, her ears and she couldn't think.

'_Let this last_.' she pleaded with herself as she wondered how much more she could stand. '_Please, let this last._'

She collapsed back into the nice sheets as he kept pumping inside. Her body spent and done. Her lust, satisfied at last.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ The feeling of having slept wrong, of a painful twinge in her back made Ariadne shift uncomfortably out of sleep.

Slowly, she rolled on her side. The covers over her felt different. Too heavy. The sheets felt different to and she tried to think why.

'I'm naked.' she realized as her bare skin made contact with cool, expensive bedding.

She was sore and stiff all over. As though she had fallen asleep in the wrong position and slept too long and heavy.

But she felt remarkably good. Suddenly boundless energy had recharged her body; though sore, she felt limber and content.

She finally opened her eyes to the darkened bedroom and had that moment of panic; not remembering where she was.

The room was well decorated and unfamiliar to her. It was night, and the bedroom was still. Her renewed energy made her jump into full wakefulness and she sat up, looking around her.

Now she remembered, the hotel, the champagne, Arthur... oh God, _Arthur_.

She turned to see a figure sleeping soundly next to her. His bare chest exposed to the cool night air.

That panic she thought she would feel, wasn't there. Instead, happiness flooded her as she realized he had chosen to stay with her. Their frantic passion had worn her out to the point she she could hardly stand it. Her own completion had left her exhausted and Arthur was left to finish on his own.

Her cheeks grew warm at the memory of him gently kissing her face. Avoiding her lips as she had requested. How he had come, panting and defeated not long after her.

A great fondness for him made her smile now as she snuggled closer. His body was warm and she wanted the contact again.

She kissed his bare chest, his stomach, and sensed his breathing change in his sleep. Her hands were touching his chest when she heard him speak.

"Ariadne, it's late." he moaned and rolled over. His long arms capturing her body like a cat would lazily catch a mouse.

"I'm awake." she whispered as she pressed her nose into the groove of his neck. She could feel his pulse beneath the skin now.

"Well, I'm exhausted." he said. His eyes closed and a pleased little smile creeping up his lips.

She knew she had control over him. The knowledge of her power made her smile.

"Arthur." she whispered.

"No." he said harshly. "Go to sleep."

"Please?" she asked in her sweetest, most innocent voice as her fingers trailed up his naked hip.

His hand, strong and forceful, grabbed hers so roughly, she almost cried out.

"Go to sleep." he said sharply. His eyes, cold and she could see her lover was gone, and the Point Man had returned.

Hurt, rejection and anger like she wasn't used to feeling from him seeped over her. She glared at him bitterly. Their bodies naked under the exquisite bedding and making no contact. It was a cruel joke.

Who was he to reject her?

She couldn't stand to look at him. Her slight body, still sore, rolled over so she wouldn't be laying face to face with him.

She smoothed her hair back, secured the bedding over herself and saw that it was barely past three in the morning.

Arthur was right, she needed to sleep. He would need to sleep to. They had been busy over the past few weeks, not to mention the mission and their illicit activities in this very bed.

It wasn't too much to ask for more than eight hours of sleep.

Except, she still itched for his attentions. Her desire still snapping at her like a hungry beast for it's feeding. She needed more.

Then she felt his long arms enclose around her. She let out a pent up sigh of relief and rejoiced in his contact.

She felt his nose in her hair as his arms closed around her. Bringing her back to his chest. She could feel him growing hot and hard as he pressed his maleness onto her backside.

"Still not satisfied?" he whispered in her ear and she quivered with excitement. "I would have thought you had been serviced enough for one night. You feel asleep so quickly after we were done."

"I needed to rest for the second round." she whispered as her fingers started rubbing herself. She could feel him growing down there. Feel her power over him taking charge.

She knew she was smiling and had to remember to compose herself as she felt his hands go to her excited dampness.

How she loved those calloused fingers. The way they just dipped inside of her. Never going any further. As if a swimmer were testing the waters before a dive.

Wanting to play her part, her arm reached behind her back, easily finding his growing member.

Her lover shied away from her contact at first, but seeing that she was out to please him, he soon relented.

In a strange and enjoyable way, they gave to each other. She worked him with slow, firm pumps, he rubbed and stimulated her till her legs were quivering.

His hands suddenly left her and, with quick movements, he had lifted her leg up, held her body closer to his chest and plunged himself into her.

She let out a cry of surprise. He was taking her from behind, but they were still spooned together. His member careful and making long, pleasing strokes into her. His long arms holding her body to his chest as his fingers, kept playing with her.

"Now, lets see what happens to a bad girl who won't do as she's told." she heard him growl in her ear.

Explosions were going off inside her body as he abused her. Their hips were moving together as his hot breath was in her hair.

He was saying something. She wasn't sure what it was. Her heat so strong now that she only registered his voice and the warm wetness coming off it as it burned her skin.

Her body bloomed at the sound and feel of his voice. Her womanhood snapping from him being inside her.

This was what she wanted. What she always wanted. She would never give this up. Never let this go. If Arthur would make love to her like this for always, she would never be unhappy again.

She wanted to be his, forever. Wanted to be in his bed forever. Wanted to be used for his lusts when he wished and wanted her body to burn like it did now.

She felt herself explode as he gently rocked inside her.

"Always coming before me." she heard him say in her ear. "Means you've been neglected."

She didn't respond. Forgot how to speak at all. Her toes were still curling tight as he stayed inside her. His movements harder and quicker now as she knew he was throwing himself off the cliff after her.

She felt him come, his body tensing and then relaxing as he made dangerous animal sounds.

His arms loosened and she felt him shift away from her.

His lips kissing her shoulder.

"Now." he breathed. "Go to sleep."

~ She slept lightly until almost dawn. Her body felt so good she didn't want to waste the feeling on sleep.

How Arthur could sleep so soundly, she didn't know.

He was dead to the world as she packed her bag in the light of the bathroom. His breathing slow and steady. He didn't even stir when she took her shower.

She tired to remember if she had forgotten anything. Her brain seemed to have stopped working like it should. Her body felt wonderful, but she couldn't concentrate right.

She had caught herself, unaware in the mirror, and for one brief second, didn't recognize herself. Instead, she saw a beautiful woman in that reflection, and she was surprised to realize it was her.

~ She left her lover before the sun was up. Her bag in hand as she stopped by the front desk to have them call her a cab. She had to go to her parents house while she was stateside. They would be happy to see her.

Jerry would most likely want to see her to.

She let out a long sigh at the thought of seeing Jerry.

~ Arthur woke up long after Ariadne left him.

His bed was empty, his lover gone. He searched for her in the little rooms but accepted quickly that she had fled. No note was placed anywhere in the suite.

Indeed, she had taken almost all evidence of their time together with her. Her bag was gone, and it was hard not to tell himself it was just a dream.

He spotted them on the floor beside the bed. Their nude color almost matching the carpeting.

Her panties. The pretty lacy work that had so aroused him last night were discarded on the floor.

She must have forgotten them in her haste to pack and flee.

The Point Man picked them up, folded them neatly, and placed them gently in his own bag.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ This wasn't the house Ariadne had grown up in. But, it was always meant to be.

She drove her rental car up the spacious drive way with the basket ball hoop attached to the top of the two car garage.

Her parent's front yard was well trimmed and beautiful in the tidy suburb they had moved to just a few years ago.

Ariadne had grown up in Seattle itself. In a cramped apartment that always smelled of dampness and mold. She had been an only child who's parent's both worked full time hours. She had gone to after school programs, summer camps and anything else that could be done to keep her from being home alone.

They had thought, being in the big city, in a private school in art lessons, dance lessons, music lessons, even figure skating, would make her happy. Yet, their daughter had never asked for any of it. It was assigned to her each year. As though they were saying '_This will be the new you. You'll be a dancer this year. You'll speak French this year. You'll be molded into whatever we want._'

All Ariadne wanted, was to do what every other child did. She wanted to go home from school, eat junk food and call her best girlfriend on the phone and talk about boys. She wanted sleepovers and to be grounded. Instead, she was picked up after dark from whatever activity she was doing at the time. Her parents complaining about their day as they bought take out. The family eating in the car or waiting till they got home. All to do it again the next day.

As soon as their daughter went to collage, her parents decided the suburbs, a more family friendly life, was what was best.

Instead of buying a modest home with a spare room, they bought a large split level. As though they wanted to give the illusion of having a large family still at home.

It was a lie, and a joke. Her parents were strangers to her.

Still, she hadn't seen them in over a year and she wasn't often state side anymore. Her father sent her a check every month to pay a percentage of her rent. She let he think he paid all of it. She couldn't bare to tell him the actual price of a small apartment in Paris.

Since her sudden move to the city of lights, her parents had become very worried about her. She was becoming lost to them. Why France? Why not the state collage? Why not just get married now? Didn't she want to get married? Then her mother started asking, accusing really, if she was a lesbian.

Her mother never showed any interest in her life, but when she asked about Ariadne's sex life, her eyes became like daggers. Judging and hating.

Her parents believed in gays having equal rights, but just so long as it wasn't in their home.

It felt more like a defense when she met Jerry last year at some silly block party. He had grown up here and his mother thought a girl going to school in Paris was oh so Audrey Hepburn, and wanted to know all about it.

Jerry was safe. He kept her parents from worrying about her. Only problem was, she didn't love him. Truth be known, she didn't even like him.

Jerry smelled bad, and no amount of body wash, shampoo of other male fragrances could scrub it out. She just didn't like his natural smell.

She hated the way he ate to. Like he was afraid someone was going to take his food away. Perhaps she had grown to be a bit of a snob in Paris, but she thought Jerry was gross when he mopped up gravy with his bread. Never caring if he slopped it on his ugly sweater his mother made him that was too small.

She shut her eyes tight.

'_No, don't think about that._' she sighed as she clutched the steering wheel of her rental car. '_I'm feeling too good to think about that._'

She was feeling good. Nothing was souring her mood today. Not the traffic, not the fact the car rental place had no more midsize cars left. She was too happy.

She took a deep breath, opened her car door and walked up the sidewalk to her parents front door.

~ "All we ask it that you call." her father was saying as her mother set down a casserole on the table. Her mother had never been a cook, and was now a master chef with no kids to feed.

She pulled her daughter's hair back and tied it with one of Ariadne's old hair ties. It made the Architect feel loved somehow.

"It was a spur of the moment thing." she told her father as they all sat down to eat. Another thing they never did till after she had left for college.

"Well, I'm just glad to have you home." her mother beamed. "You've lost so much weight. What's your secret?"

Ariadne was about to eat the casserole and stopped. She didn't like her mother talking about her weight. Her short stature, her flat chest, her cheeks that were too chipmunk like when she was little. She would point out her daughter's flaws to total strangers and the Architect had a hard time shaking it off as a teenager.

"I mean, you look so good. You're skin is amazing and... I don't think I've ever seen you looking so... healthy." her mother said eyeing her daughter.

Ariadne sat perfectly still as her mother observed her. Unable to stop the blush creeping over her face. She knew perfectly well who and what made her look so well today. Her body happy and satisfied. Napping like a contented kitten.

"All those French beauty products I expect." her mother surmised.

"Is that where my $500 a month goes?" her father asked.

"I actually have a part time job." Ariadne said putting her fork down. She had been hungry before, but now couldn't eat. "A work placement."

"Oh?" her mother asked.

"Doing what?" her father demanded.

"Building. City engineering, interior design." she said trying to conceal the dream world while still wanting to tell her parents about it.

"Sounds like a lot of nonsense. When are you coming home?" her father asked.

"Now dear, our daughter is a bohemian now. She has to travel." her mother said.

"On my $500 a month." her father said angrily. "You need to come home and marry Jerry. I know he's planning on asking you. You've had your little adventure in France, and it's over. Jerry is working at that grocery store and he's refinishing the basement at mother's house."

"Dad." Ariadne sighed. "I'm not going to marry Jerry."

The words were out of her moth before she could stop them. But she didn't regret it.

"What? What are you saying?" her mother almost cried.

"I..." Ariadne wavered. "I'm not looking to get married.

"Oh, my God!" her mother cried. "You _are_ a lesbian!"

"Mother." Ariadne sighed.

"Shit." her father said hateful and stood. He took his plate into the living room to watch TV alone, as her mother ranted at her.

~ Arthur should not have felt as angry as he did.

He had his fun with a beautiful girl. It was a simple one night stand that carried not strings attached. She wouldn't see him again and he knew she had someone else in her life.

He kept those thoughts rolling angrily around in his brain as he drove aimlessly though traffic.

'_Best keep it this way._' Arthur thought to himself. '_We both knew what this was._'

Still, he didn't like waking up alone. Didn't like being the one to be abandoned.

He almost felt... used.

~ "What do you mean _used_?" Eames laughed as the pair of them met up for drinks later.

Arthur had driven around LA for two hours before contacting the Forger for advice.

"I hooked up with this girl at the hotel bar last night. Took her back to my room, we made passionate love all night, literally she wouldn't let me sleep. Then I woke up and she was gone." Arthur said.

He had left out Ariadne's name on purpose. He didn't want Eames thinking less of their Architect.

But the Forger had a crafty, wolf like smile on his clever face.

"I see. Did Ariadne say anything before leaving you?" Eames asked.

"No. No note or anything." Arthur said before realizing he had fallen into a trap.

He looked at the Forger in shock.

"Most men don't get upset when a true one night stand leaves them after. They also don't say 'making love'." Eames said with a grin.

"Listen." Arthur started to say.

"You don't have to explain. I've seen how you look at her. How you are around her. You listen to every word she said on the job. I never listen to a woman unless I'm madly in love with her." the Forger interrupted.

Arthur had to restrain himself from denying any love for Ariadne.

He didn't love Ariadne.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

~ Ariadne woke up, once more, not knowing where she was.

Her parents didn't have a real guest room. Instead, each of the three spare rooms were turned into storage, or some kind of crafting space for her mother.

A day bed was crammed against the wall on the rare occasions of company in the so called sewing room.

The sheets smelled musty and she had the longing for the expensive fabrics that adorned the bed she had shared with Arthur last night.

She wondered what time it was. The large, strange house was still and dark. She reached over for her bag and pulled out her phone to check the time. Barely past midnight and she was wide awake.

It had been a gruesome family dinner. Ariadne didn't eat the casserole and her mother proclaimed she was anorexic, as well as a lesbian.

Her father ignored them both as he watched some reality show.

Then, they all sat in front of the large TV and watched the news as her father bashed the president for everything that was wrong in the word.

Her mother, ever one to beat a dead horse, was showing Ariadne clippings from bridal magazines.

'_Don't you like this dress? What about these for table toppers? We can rent out the hall on Wilkie street for the reception. Oh, we could have a Paris theme wedding like they do at proms!_'

The Architect felt she had fallen through the rabbit hole into some strange world she didn't understand.

She pulled out her bishop from the inside of her bag just to make sure she wasn't still in the dream.

Sadly, it was all still real.

She looked at her phone. Played a boring game, checked her email and surfed the web.

She wanted contact again. The need for contact was so strong she almost wanted to cry. Not a sexual contact, but just the feel of another person out there who wasn't insane.

She wondered if she should text Arthur. She had rudely left the Point Man that morning and, although it was the right thing to do, she wished she had thought to say goodbye.

She stared at her phone. She wanted a voice. Wanted to be reassured someway that she was alright. She wanted the good feelings that always came when she was with the Point Man.

Finally, she decided to try.

'_Hi. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. _

_You were sleeping so well and I didn't want to wake you.'_

Satisfied that was kind enough, she pressed send.

She knew he was probably sleeping and wouldn't receive it till morning, but she hoped he was still awake. Maybe reading a some heavy old book in a leather chair. A hot cup of tea on a table next to him. A very Mr. Darcy like look on his face as he read.

She liked that image of her Point Man so much, the ding of her receiving a text shocked her back to reality.

'_I was surprised to wake up alone. _

_I was looking forward to ordering room service and watching cartoons with you in the morning.' _

She smiled so wide her face hurt slightly. He was awake and wanted to talk.

She quickly texted him back.

'_I didn't wake you up did I? _

_I couldn't sleep.'_

She pressed send and wanted to run around the room, she was so happy.

It seemed to take forever for him to text back. Why were men so slow?

'_No, I was awake and feeling sorry for myself. _

_Can I call you?' _

Came his reply.

She quickly texted.

'_Yes' _

and her phone gave a delightful ring and Arthur's name flashed on her screen.

She hesitated before answering. What if he was mad at her?

Nonsense. Why should he be?

She shook her head, and answered.

"Hello?" she said trying not to sound like a teenage girl when her crush called.

"It's me." Arthur's deep voice came over the line.

"I'm glad you're awake." she said not knowing what else to say.

"Yes." she heard him sigh. "I went out for a drink with Eames and got another hotel room for the night."

"Oh?" she asked. "When do you go back to Paris?"

"I'm not going back to Paris. I live in New York." he said.

"Oh." she said feeling disappointed. He would soon be across the country. She might never see him again.

A silence fell over them as they both seemed to realize this.

"I'm staying overnight at my mom and dad's house." she said brightly

"How are your parents?" he asked. Glad for the change of subject.

"Fine." she lied. She always lied about her family. "We had a nice dinner."

"How's Jerry?" Arthur asked.

Ariadne wanted to say she wasn't going to marry Jerry. That she didn't want to marry anyone. But her mouth clammed shut and she couldn't say anything.

"Ariadne?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you leave me this morning because you regretted what happened?"

She was shocked.

"No." she said earnestly. "No. Not at all."

"Then why?"

She bit her lip hard and tried to think of a reason.

"Arthur, this was just... this was just a one night stand. We both knew that." she said softly.

"I see." he said darkly.

She said nothing and wished he were really there instead of just his voice. That his body, so graceful and knowledgeable, was there to comfort her. She rolled over and hugged her musty smelling pillow, but the effect was not the same.

"Where are you exactly?" he asked.

"My parents bought a big house in the suburbs outside of Seattle as soon as I graduated high school." she said as if it were a tragic joke. Which it was. "Why?" she asked.

"I'm only a couple hours drive. We could meet in the middle. Go out for breakfast. Maybe get a room." he said.

She froze. The whole idea sounded wonderful. Eating pancakes at some kitsch dinner on the side of the rode. Walking along the beach collecting sea glass. Checking into the honeymoon suit at a posh hotel and making love till her legs turned to rubber.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how cheap that sounded until I said it." he said, breaking into her day dream.

"It's okay." she whispered. "I should go to sleep soon."

"Will you go back to Paris in the morning? Or will you be staying a few more days?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet." she said.

"You'll want to spend as much time at home as you can. With your parents... and Jerry." he said and his voice was bitter and cold.

"Arthur." she sighed. She felt frustrated and angry.

"Listen, I have to go to sleep. I'll be on a plane tomorrow and air travel never agrees with me. It was nice talking to you again." he said and she heard the line go dead.

"Arthur?" she pleaded to her silent phone.

She was alone again. In her musty sheets. An unwelcome guest in an afterthought guest room.

~ Arthur felt a deep guilt at hanging up on Ariadne. It was rude and unkind. Just because she didn't want to meet him for another bought of meaningless sex at a no tell motel.

But, it wouldn't be like that. Not if he had his way. They would find a secluded bed and breakfast. Say they were newlyweds and hide in some cozy bedroom all day and night. Only coming up for air when they needed to eat.

He was starved for her just now. He wanted to touch her. Wanted that soft, pleasing female body under him. The way she moved and moaned when he took her. She was perfection. Even when she woke him up, wanting more, he was glad to give it to her.

He pushed his book aside and retrieved his bag. Her panties still hidden inside.

He pulled them out and laid them flat on his lap. Running his fingers over the lace and the comfortable fabric. He loved how small and petite they were. How delicate the lace seemed to be. He pictured them on her and his heart beat quickened.

In bitter, angry frustration that he couldn't have her. He folded them back up and stowed them in his bag again.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

~ Ariadne didn't want to stay long at her parent's house. Her mother was talking about weddings again. Her father, asking about politics and how the whole country was now becoming a bunch of socialists.

She felt lectured to as her parents sat in front of the TV watching some mindless sitcom.

Memories of her childhood reared back up as she wished she were small enough to slip away. When she was fifteen, she once went two weeks without speaking. Her parents talked too her, but like always, her function was to listen, not answer.

It wasn't till she had started taking French lessons, that she felt comfortable. Her parents had hired a local woman to teach her the language, and Ariadne, reluctantly took the bus to the old dragon's large apartment twice a week.

Gabriella was already in her late eighties and had lived a very wild life when she was younger. She had run away with a poet when when she was only seventeen and lived in Paris for years. They existed in sheer poverty, but were very happy. Gabriella often told Ariadne stories of life in Paris and made the future Architect's mind swim with possibilities.

Her apartment was like a normal house, not at all like the apartments she was used to. She had separate rooms for everything and the floors were something called 'inlaid wood'. The old woman wore too much make up, dressed in kimonos and wore turbans. She smoked French cigarettes and taught Ariadne how to play poker and told her lurid tales of her time in Amsterdam.

For several weeks during the summer, Ariadne played hooky from her other activities and spend as much time as she could with her French teacher. They would watch old movies together and gossip about people they knew, living and dead.

When Ariadne started dating, it was Gabriella who had the sex talk with her. Not her mother. It was Gabriella who coxed an embarrassed, giggling Ariadne into revealing her crushes and dream wedding.

She always felt Gabriella's home, with it's rare collections of ivory figurines, antique rugs and sofa, faded photos on the wall, was her home.

It was a place she was welcome and could picture herself in.

It was why she always thought of the older woman as the one who raised her. Gabriella had built her up. Her mother, tore her down.

"Jerry's coming over for lunch." her mother was saying as she did a poor job on a cross word puzzle.

"What?" Ariadne asked coming out of her trance.

She had been thinking about Arthur and the work with the team. How they wanted to hear her opinion, answered her questions and valued her insight. She was important to them, and to her friends back in Paris. Why was it when she came to her parents house, she felt like nothing?

"He's coming to lunch." her mother had told her.

Ariadne felt her cell phone buzz in her jacket with a text message. She ignored it and turned to her mother.

"Mother, I'm leaving soon. I came to see you guys, not Jerry." she said.

"If you want to break up with him, fine. But you need to do so in person. I won't have you talked about. The neighbors and all." her mother said in a stuffy voice.

"Who cares about the neighbors! You barely know these people. They don't know me at all!" Ariadne said feeling bold.

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she fished it out again. She barely looked at the message before excusing herself.

"Just a second." she sighed to her mother and left them watching TV.

Arthur had texted for her to call him. She wasn't sure what about. They had said all they needed to say last night.

"Ariadne." his voice sound dark and distant.

"You texted me to call you." she sighed as she closed herself in the guest bathroom that her mother had decorated with pink flamingos.

She hated this house.

"I want you to come see me." he said.

"I... I thought you were going to New York." she said. She felt the urge to push the Point Man away. Keep him at a distance. She didn't want him to know about the pink flamingos in her mother's bathroom. How the sheets in that guest room were musty. How her father ignored her or lectured to her. How she felt so small and insignificant when she was with her parents.

"I'm getting a later flight. I've booked us a room at the Fountain Inn." he said and his voice sounded almost husky.

"Arthur." she sighed. "I can't. I told you-"

"I need to see you." he interrupted her.

"We agreed that this was a one time only thing." she whispered.

"We agreed on nothing." he said angrily. "You left your panties behind, come to the Fountain Inn or I'm going to FedEx them the Jerry."

Ariadne felt blood rushing to her face in horror.

"What?" she gasped.

"You heard me." he snapped. "You left them on the floor. I have them now. It would be really hard to explain to your little boyfriend why another man has your panties."

"This... this is stupid, you don't even know where he is!" she hissed at him.

"Jerry Kolker. 29 years old, lives at 234 Hidden Fawn Lane." he said. "I saw the house on Google maps. It's a little too nice for an seasonally employed produce driver and part time law student with a C average. I suspect he lives with his mother? His finances are a disaster, by the way. You two should really talk about his debt before getting hitched. Along with his addiction to internet porn and online gambling."

Ariadne stood motionless. Arthur had correctly identified not only Jerry's real job as a produce delivery driver, his GPA, where he lived, but his personal habits to.

"How?" she managed to get out.

"It's my job to find these things out." he said bitterly. "Come to the Fountain Inn. I'll be at the bar."


	10. Chapter 10

10.

~ The Fountain Inn was a magnificent hotel set deep in the California country side. Ariadne felt a little out of place as she pulled up to the long drive with valet parking. She had taken her rental car the two hour drive to where Arthur told her to meet him, and felt dirty, tired, and just worn out.

She hadn't had a chance to shower since the night before last. Her parent's home smelling too musty and she wanted to get her own hotel room tonight, read and forget about everything.

So, naturally, Arthur had to pick the nicest hotel she had ever seen to meet her in. She looked around at the luxury cars ahead of her. Well groomed couples getting out and having their bags taken in. She looks common and rough compared to these people.

They were Arthur's crowd. Men in expensive suits. Women in jewelry that cost more than the car she was driving.

She didn't want to get out of the car as the valet attendant bowed next to her window.

"Name?" he asked kindly.

"Oh... I'm just here so see a friend." she stammered.

"Your name, miss?" he asked. Unfazed by her stuttering.

"Ariadne?" she said her name like a question.

"Oh, yes. Your party is waiting in the bar. I'll take your car around." he said in a congenial tone.

He opened her driver side and she reluctantly got out. Looking wrinkled and travel worn compared to the casual rich around her.

The driver gave her a ticket and she followed a handsome couple through the glass doors to a lobby that looked like a grand church.

The echoes of guests there bounced off the walls as she looked up at the high domed celling.

It was like something from a dream. A dream even she could not build. The ceiling was painted with a mural of the rural landscape, and adorned with gilded rose work. She saw a large solarium across the lobby that was made of stained glass. The mixture of colors throwing the room into a strange array of light.

"She was built by a famous mobster in the 1920's." a deep voice said behind her.

Ariadne turned to see her Point Man standing beside her.

"He wanted to show off his ill gotten gains." Arthur added carelessly.

The Point Man was looking out towards the solarium. At it's stained class that contaminated the light in the lobby as well.

"Thank you for coming." he said softly. And she felt his hand on the small of her back.

"You didn't give me many options did you?" she said feeling slightly angry.

"I regret having to stoop so low." he admitted. "But I wanted to see you again."

"Look, just give them back." she sighed as an older, but very attractive woman glared at them and Ariadne felt more out of place than ever before.

"Can I show you around? We can see the solarium. It's also a movie theater. I think they are showing the classics right now."

"No." she hissed. What? Did he think they would have date night?

"It's Roman Holiday." he told her. His large hand waving to a lavish sign proclaiming the old film.

"No."

She caught an amused little smile on his face.

"Have you eaten yet? We can go to the bar, or to the restaurant they have here." he said and the pair of them started to walk around the lobby. He pointed to a very elegant looking restaurant where delicious smells were making her stomach roar.

"Arthur." she sighed and looked around to make sure they were alone. "I've been driving for hours to get here. I'm not dressed for a restaurant like that."

"We can get you something to wear." he said easily. "They have a dress shop."

"No." she hissed. "I'm a mess, I smell bad. Just give me back my-"

She looked around, sure they were already making a scene and felt her face flush.

"I have them upstairs in our suite." he said at last.

"_Our_ suite?" she whispered and felt ready to strike him. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"That's what you said last time." he teased.

"Arthur."

The Point Man ignored her and waived to a bell hop that was waiting at the front desk.

"Please take the lady to the West Penthouse." he told the young man. "Have her bag brought up as well."

"Arthur." she growled.

"Don't worry." he said. Mischief in his eyes as the bell hop waited for her. "I'll have a dress sent up for you to wear."

~ "Mr. Arthur Williams is our finest board member. Stays here all the time." the young bell hop was saying as Ariadne sulked in the elevator. "Always keep the West Penthouse available for him and his family when they comes to visit."

"Board members?" Ariadne asked.

"Oh yes." the bell hop said. Happy to engage her in conversation. "His great grandfather I think built this place. The family has run it ever since."

Ariadne nodded. Arthur was related to the famous mobster. That made sense.

"Never seen him bring friends though. It's normally his parents with him."

She didn't say a word and the bell hop went on.

"How is it you know Mr. Williams? In the real-estate business to?" he asked.

"Yes." Ariadne lied. "We work together."

~ The room didn't fail to disappoint. It was a much nicer than the hotel they had stayed at in LA. It looked like a normal home, but one that teemed with elegance and beauty. There was a full kitchen, large marble bathroom and two, very well decorated bedrooms. The living room was cozy with a fire already burning and a spectacular view of the countryside.

Int he dinning room, there was fresh cut flowers on the table, and Ariadne couldn't help but want to live here.

She saw her travel worn bag in sitting on the luggage rack in one of the bedrooms. Arthur's luggage in the closet of the other bedroom.

She quickly fished into the luggage and tried to open it. Her panties had to be in there. She riffled through nice shirts and no less than three suits. She hung the suits up. Hoping he would blame the maid.

She couldn't find her underwear in among Arthur's things.

"Damn." she cursed as she realized he must have them on him.

She was sweating now from going through his luggage, and felt sticky and dirty.

'_I'll take a shower. Then go. I'm not going to play his stupid game. I don't care if he sends them to Jerry or not. Let him. I won't be his puppet._' she thought.

She thought, but knew she would be staying the night as she stripped off her clothes and started to run a bath.

~ If heaven were real, it would be this bathtub. It had jet streams that pumped relaxing, hot water over her body and she almost fell asleep among the fragrant waters.

She liked this hotel room with it's home like design and excellent views of the country side. No wonder Arthur always took it for himself.

She shaved her legs and washed her hair with the salon products she had found in a little guest basket.

"Ariadne?" came a deep voice from the other side of the door.

She looked lazily over to the sound of Arthur's knocking.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine." she said.

"I've got your dress ready for you."

"I told you, I'm not having dinner with you." she said a little harsher than she meant to. The bath had relaxed her, but not enough.

"If you want your panties back, you'll join me at dinner in an hour." he said roughly. "You'll be dressed in the dress I've provided, and you'll look beautiful."

"No I won't." she said stubbornly.

"Your dress is on the hanger by the door." he growled and she could hear his light footsteps walking away.

She let out a sigh of aggravation, and got out of the tub.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

~ Ariadne had to bite her bottom lip hard to keep from grinning.

Her fingers traced lightly over the exquisite bead work of the black dress Arthur had selected for her.

His taste, always fashionable, made her think of something she have worn to Mr. Gatsby's parties. It's beadwork covering her chest and down to her hips, where a chiffon skirt cut flatteringly to her knees.

She wondered how he had decided on her size, then realized he had already seen every inch of her. She held the dress up, excitement stirring though her like a child on Christmas, and she couldn't wait to try it on.

She quickly dried her hair, put her make up on, and even some of the perfume from the gift basket. She hated to think how much the stuff cost. It was so subtle and beautiful.

She was about to take the dress off the hanger when she noticed a satin bag, was tethered to the dress.

Curious, she opened it to reveal black lace panties that were completely see through.

She let out a laugh of utter embarrassment as she held them to the light. They would provide no cover at all if someone saw them on her. Her normal panties looked like old lady underwear compared to these.

'_Well, he won't see me in these anyway._' she huffed to herself.

She pulled off the hotel robe she had put on, then, looking at her own body in the mirror, decided that it wouldn't do.

"Alright, Arthur." she sighed. Her excitement for tonight picking up. "We can have it your way."

She found her little razor in her bag. She had never used the extra shaving attachments that came with it. She was always an underarm and legs girl. But the panties he wanted her to put on would look hideous if she wore them like she was now.

She used scissors from her nail car kit to trim herself as best she could. It was an awkward task and difficult to master, but she was able to shave much easier after.

The air felt cool on her there and delightfully forbidden. As if she had done something very naughty.

She smiled at her own reflection now as she pulled up the lace panties and saw that once again, the Point Man had good taste. The black lace looked sexy and felt amazing on her skin. She covered her breasts and turned around in the mirror to see herself.

"Wow." she breathed. It was such a shame Arthur wouldn't get to see her in them.

Next she slipped on the Gatsby dress. It was heavy with all the beading on it. She wished she had more time to fix her hair, but her sudden shaving had cut the hour Arthur told her to get ready drastically.

All she had time to do was zip up her dress, thankful it had a built in bra, and apply a light base, blush and lipstick.

She left the marble bathroom and wandered out into her bedroom on her bare feet, wondering what kind of shoes she should ware. She didn't normally pack shoes for a nice dress like this.

But the Point Man forgot nothing. There was a heavy, violet colored box with a black bow sitting on the bed. Ariadne recognized the stylish name brand an felt her heart stop beating. Shoes so pricy, she would laugh at the person who bought them.

She pulled open the bow and with trembling hands, took out the most beautiful shoes she had ever seen.

They matched her dress perfectly. The heel wasn't too high and they were cut to make her feet look dainty and beautiful. She even loved the tiny beaded tassel on the toe that no one would even notice. She grinned at the matching stockings that came with it and quickly pulled them on. Surprised to find they weren't like modern stockings but the old fashioned kind that required a guarder belt. A black, lacy ting that was discreetly tucked inside the box.

She almost giggled at how sexy it made her feel. She looked at herself in the mirror for the full effect of her dress and shoes. She looked like a new person. A person who belonged at this hotel with the Point Man at her side.

She wanted to do nothing more than run through the hotel in this dress, as she opened the doors into the living room.

Arthur was sitting on the edge of the sofa. His posture slightly slumped and careless as he waited patiently for her.

Her face fell at seeing him. She had been so blissfully happy in her new dress but seeing Arthur, having to remind herself she was mad at him, spoiled that happiness.

Not that Arthur was bad to look at. He was dressed in a full on tuxedo. The jacket undone for comfort and revealing a deep red vest that caught the light. The vest tailored high on his chest to match the vintage style of her dress.

On a lesser man, he might have looked like he was going to his wedding or prom, but Arthur made even a tux look casual, normal and everyday.

"You look amazing." he said and stood.

Ariadne took a step back as he moved close to her. His hand going to her waist as she watched his eyes drink in the sight of her.  
"It's... it's the dress." she stammered and felt her cheeks grow warm.  
"It's you." he grinned.

She wanted to argue, but couldn't. Not with him looking so handsome right before her.

So, she straitened his tie, even though it was already perfect.

"I couldn't decide on a bow tie or not." he said as she took pride in the way he looked tonight.  
"I like the bow tie." she said and felt her face become hot again.

"Good." he said and she felt his lips touch her cheek. Felt him breathing in her scent.

'_Why is it so hot in here?_' she thought as her date slipped away from her and went to a shopping bag on the coffee table.

"I got this as well. I wasn't sure how comfortable you'd be in the dress." he said.

He pulled free a back shawl that was nothing put lace and sparkling bead work.

She gasped and her heart fluttered in her chest at the sight of it.

She quickly turned around and let her Point Man drape the shawl over her shoulders.

"Very nice." he observed as she turned back for him to see. "We don't want to make the ladies at dinner _too_ jealous do we?" he teased.  
"This dress is so beautiful." was all she managed to say. She had forgotten how to speak. She had never felt so amazing in her life.

She felt she was shaking as he took her hand and laced her arm in his.

"Let's go." he whispered and walked her out.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

~ Arthur felt a giddy rush of pleasure as the Architect took his arm and allowed him to escort her down the grand stairs to the lobby.

She looked too loverly to even describe in the dress he had selected for her. Even in black, even without garish make-up and glittering jewels, she would out shine everyone they would see.

"What's that noise?" she whispered as the sounds of the jazz band were already gearing up. The music, loud and hot was beating a sassy rhythm though the hotel.

"The band." he sighed and felt his face bloom into a smile.  
"Band?" she questioned. "I thought we were just going to diner."

"What fun is that?" he teased.

~ Guests had already started to arrive in the grand lobby. Most of them in already roaringly drunk as the hotel staff took names and invitations.

Arthur felt the Architect pull back slightly at the sight of so many in beaded party dresses made to look from the roaring 20's. Jazz music was playing relentlessly through the doors of the solarium, and happy shouts were being heard as dancing had already begun.

"It's a party." he answered her unasked question. "We have it every year to celebrate my great grandfather opening the hotel. It's always on theme."

She was looking at all the well dressed party goers, her mouth open slightly and her eyes wide.  
"I.. I thought they were playing a movie in the Solarium." she whispered and moved closer to him. He caught a whiff of her perfume and her felt his blood tingle.

"That was earlier tonight." he assured her. "We're just going to have dinner if you like. We don't have to dance if you don't want to."

"It's like something from '_The Great Gatsby_'." she breathed.

He felt a warm, sense of pride flow over him as he guided his lady away from the rowdy party people, most of them too young and silly for his taste.

"Don't worry." he assured her. "We'll have the dinning room mostly to ourselves."

He nodded to the doorman of the formal dinning room and the doors were opened for them.

He felt Ariadne look back at the party people rushing into the solarium as the staff of the hotel were turning away people not invited, or causing too much trouble.

"Welcome, sir." said the host with a small bow. "We have your table ready."

Arthur took a firm hold of Ariadne's arm as he knew her attention would now be drawn to the gilded ceiling. It was always a cause of undeterred attention for first time visitors. He didn't want her to trip as her gaze was fixated upward.  
"How is it I've never heard of this hotel?" she whispered as soon at the host sat them in a secluded table at the end of the dinning hall.

There was a small stage in front, where the dinners could watch an amusing magic show over the muffled sound of the jazz music from the party.

The magician never spoke as he levitated objects, made his assistant vanish into thin air and turned water to ice in just a few seconds.

The crowed oohed and awed at the show.

Arthur waited until the host took their drink order, gave them menus and left them alone before speaking.

"The Fountain, has always been an exclusive hotel and restaurant." he explained as the magician set fire to the ice now. The dinners clapping at the spectacle.

"What do you mean?" she laughed.

"You can only come here, stay here, if you're invited. It's why so many celebrities and other famous figures like it." he told her.

He spotted once such character and nodded in her direction.

Ariadne's eyes grew wide at seeing the actress not ten feet away.

"Is that… is that really?" she whispered.  
"Fresh form her oscar win, yes." Arthur grumbled. "Wanted some down time I think." he looked over the menu as Ariadne tried not to look at the actress and her husband.

"Do you like the dress?" he asked as he thought the beef would be suitable tonight.

"I love it." she said simply.

He breathed a sigh of relief.  
"The shoes fit alright? I told the woman your size, but it's always best to try them on." he went on as he kept reading the menu and didn't look up at his date.

"They fit very well." she told him. Her voice sounding a little annoyed.

He looked up at her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just, why didn't you tell me about this place?" she asked.  
He shrugged but felt like a needle had pierced his side.

"It's not all I am. I'm not just the spoiled brat of lucky parents." he said. He felt the old stigma, the old misconceptions, rise up. Would Ariadne want to be with him now that she had seen all this glittering grander? Her lovely face, her eyes were lit up with happiness when she saw this hotel. Would she want him? Or his money?

"I never thought you were a brat until you stole my panties." she said and he saw her cheeks tint pink.  
"I didn't steal anything, dearest." he teased. "You left them behind."

"I forgot them." she said waspishly. "A gentleman would have returned them, not hold them for ransom."

"You'll find, dearest, that I'm not a gentleman. Especially when you're not acting like a lady."

He expected her to become angry, but Ariadne threw him for a loop when he felt her leg make contact with his.

"Your drinks, sir." the waiter came, interrupting their private moment.

Arthur shifted away from his date and Ariadne flushed scarlet.

"We'll both have the beef. Well done." he told the waiter shapely as the magician was making cards levitate, then turning them into origami birds that fluttered around the room.

The waiter nodded and left them quickly.

"He's very good." Ariadne said stiffly as they watched the show in silence.  
"I apologize for ordering for you. I wanted him to leave us alone." Arthur said. He felt he had been slightly rude and Ariadne's body language showed him she wasn't amused.

He moved his hand under the table, her silk stocking peaking coyly from her skirt and her ran his fingers over the sheer fabric of her skirt.

She was was quick to brush his hand away. The moment spoiled for both of them now.  
"So, how long do I have to stay here before you give them back?" she said as her eyes were focused purely on the magician.

He felt as if he had been slapped in the face. He looked at the magician as well, the stage act was very good indeed.  
"In the morning." he said feeling grumpy she longer wanted him to touch her.  
"In the morning?" she whispered. Her eyes fixed on the stage. "I'm not sleeping with you, Arthur."

"I never asked you to."

Her skin was tinted pink again. He saw his moment and didn't waste it.

Her shoulder was exposed. The black shawl had slipped down and showed him her elegantly pale flesh.

His lips were kissing the delicate skin of her bare shoulder before he could stop himself. She tasted sweet and addictive. Like some kind of candy he couldn't have, and would always long for.

He pulled away and saw her wide eyes looking back at him.

"Do you really want to leave?" he whispered. His heart was pounding so loudly, he couldn't think strait. "I'll give them back if you don't want me. But you made me wake up alone, dearest. You made me feel used. I won't have that. If you don't want to stay, I'll give them back right now."

He was finding it hard to concentrate.  
"But I want you to stay with me tonight." he confessed.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

~ She felt light headed at the touch of his lips on her skin. An overwhelming desire to cry wanted to rip through her as he slowly sat back up and looked at her. His eyes were softer somehow. More gentle than she ever remembered seeing them before.

"Arthur." she started to say when the host walked out on stage to introduce the next act.

His loud announcement caused everyone in the dinning room to focus on him and Ariadne was turned away from her Point Man. Their food arrived just as two funny looking actors took the stage. They performed a funny, non speaking routine. The fatter man, dressed as the skinny man's wife so they could rob a bank together. Ariadne found herself laughing as their food arrived.

"This kind of comedy was very popular before the depression." Arthur was saying as they ate. "A lot of newly arrived immigrants didn't speak english, and these actors didn't talk, so they could follow the story."

Ariadne nodded as the skinny and fat man did a little tap dance to confuse a dim witted cop. The audience roared with laughter. "It's very nice entrainment." she whispered as they finished eating. She was grateful the meal, light and healthy, as well at the stage show, took attention away from her discussion with Arthur for a moment. She didn't like him ordering for her. He had never done anything like that before. Indeed, Cobb and the rest of the group had always treated her with more respect than that.

As if he could read her mind, Arthur spoke.

"I'm sorry again, for ordering for you." he whispered.

"It's alright." she whispered. "It's very good." Her plate was cleared and they sat and enjoyed the show a little longer.

"If you still wanted to leave." he whispered uneasily.

The actors running around the stage at the cop chased them. The fat man showing a little leg to divert the cop while the skinny man hit him with a frying pan. In the end, the pair wound up in jail anyway.

"I thought you were taking me dancing." she whispered back.

~ The Fountain Inn was glamorous at night with it's the dance floor crowded with people. The decode was art deco, and steamers and lights made the solarium even more impressive. At the end of each number, there were shouts of joy from the crowds as party crackers sprayed confetti in the air.

The hotel staff were busy keeping the crowd under control as a slow foxtrot began. The youthful crowd barely knew how to dance properly, but Arthur was quick to guide his lady onto the floor. His body, unlike some, knew exactly how to move. Ariadne couldn't make a wrong step with him guiding her. His hand was on the small of her back as he moved her into the center of the dance floor. The jazz band playing the lazy dance so that anyone could keep pace to it.

"They hold these parties every year?" she asked him as she looked over a heavily made up girl in a flapper outfit.

"Oh yes." he chuckled and pulled her closer.

"It's tradition." She wondered to herself who was his date last year, but decided not to think about it.

Arthur didn't seem the type to bring just anyone to the family hotel. So why bring her? Any hotel would do. Why bring her to see how well off he was? Why expose himself like this? Arthur, who always kept everything so hidden.

"Did you enjoy your stay with your parents?" he was asking. His warm breath tickling her ear.

"No." she whispered.

"I'm sorry I cut the visit short."

"I'm not." she said bitterly.

"They never want to see me anymore."

"And Jerry?"

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend, dearest."

"Oh." she said stupidly. Her head was swimming slightly. How could she have forgotten about that?

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course." she sighed and let him lead her in another slow dance. Silver confetti was falling over them as the the party goers were drawn outside to a fireworks show.

"Will you marry this Jerry person?" he asked as the dance floor started to empty out of the drunkest and loudest of the people.

"My mother wants me to." she whispered sadly.

"Will you?" "No." she said softly. "Why not?"

"I don't intend to marry anyone." she said automatically. Her Point Man pulled away slightly and she missed the feel of his body next to hers. His face, once so kind, was hard again. As though they were still on the mission. It was just for a moment though.

The music swung upwards again and she was quickly back in his arms. Her Point Man holding her closer.

"If you don't intend to marry him, why do you care if I send him your panties?" he whispered hotly.

"Shh." she hissed angrily.

"Why?" he demanded.

She felt anger take control and glared back up at her handsome suitor.

"Look, I'm here alright? Just let it go. I've dressed up for you, I've had dinner with you, I'm even dancing for you. If you want to go upstairs now, fine. Just stop invading my personal life." she said angrily.

"I'm not falling for that, Ariadne." he growled. "I have no intention of taking you to bed again. You're hear to see what you've missed out on." A smile itched her face.

"So that's what all this is about?" she teased him. "The party? The hotel? The dress? You want to show you're the better man?"

"I **am** the better man." he said darkly. "You left the better man, Ariadne. You left the better man to go to a man who is flunking out of law school, lives with his mother, and who doesn't deserve you. You let the better man wake up alone, so, yes, you will see what you missed out on. You will know now that for the rest of your life you could have had me."

Ariadne trembled slightly at his words. He spoke so hard and with such conviction that she was almost afraid.

"It was just a… it was a one night stand." she whispered. "We're not in love."

Arthur's face was hard and unflinching.

"Arthur?" she whispered.

"Let's keep dancing." he said softly in her ear. The fox trot died away as shouts and cries outside the solarium were heard over the fire works. There were still dancing couples, however, and Arthur still held fast to his lady.

She was resting her forehead on his chest when he spoke again. His voice was calm and normal.

"Why did you say the lady who raised you spoke French?" he asked.

"What?"

"You said the woman who raised you. You weren't raised by your parents?"

"Yes and no." she sighed. "I had a French tutor I was close to. I felt closer to her than my parents."

Arthur said nothing as they swayed to the music.

"Do you want to see the fireworks?" he asked.

"No."

"You you want some campaign?"

"No."

"Did you want to leave?" he asked sadly.

"No."

"Ariadne."

"I want to go upstairs." she whispered. "With you."

**Sorry it took so long to upload. It seems fanfic doesn't like my mac or pages. I'm sure this chap looks a little odd till I find a new way to upload. I have forgotten you.**


	14. Chapter 14

14.

~ Ariadne was pulling her Point Man up the stairs as the band played wildly in the solarium and fireworks roared outside. The party was still in full swing as she tried to to make Arthur go faster up each step.

"We could have just taken the elevator." he teased, and pulled her back. She felt his hand go around her waist and his breath tickle her ear. She suppressed a giggle and wanted to be alone in their penthouse faster. Her blood was rushing, hot and wanting, as her mind played out various denarius of them together.

"Come on." she said pulling him along.

"I thought you didn't want to." he said as he seemed to resist her.

His body deliberately moving slower and she had to resort to pulling him like a mule. She gave him a heated kiss on the mouth that held the promise of many lustful desires as an answer. His skin felt just as warm as hers. His lips just as needing.

"I thought you didn't want to kiss on the lips either." he said softly.

His face slightly shocked at he sudden change in behavior.

"I changed my mind." she breathed as finally, finally, they reached their rooms.

She flicked on the lights and was greeted to the warm, and cozy living room. The fireworks outside their window, lighting up the the night sky. Her body was so eager for him, she hardly knew who she was. He was irresistible just now. His well tailored tuxedo done up in a vintage, gentlemanly fashion. He looked like he belonged in another era when men loved their women and weren't polite about it. He looked dashing and almost heroic to her just now. The fact his eyes seemed transfixed on her, made him all the more appealing.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, she found her way back to him. Her fingers running over the beautiful fabric of his suit. His body, strong, cable and wonderfully masculine. She was in heels, but had to stand on tiptoe even more to kiss him.

Arthur moved away and left her lips un-kissed. Her needs unfulfilled. She almost lost her balance as she watched him turn away from her. As though he had no interest in her tonight, or any other night.

"Arthur?" she said in a bitter, broken voice. The shock of rejection tainting her blood and making her angry.

"I won't be used, Ariadne." he said in a voice that was like a whisper.

"What?"

"You heard me." he said roughly. His eyes, now not so soft and pleasing, but angry. "I won't be used to take out some kind of rebellion against your boyfriend. I'm not going to be some kind of fling you enjoy before settling down."

"Arthur, I-"

"I wanted to have something more serious with you, but all you wanted was a one night stand. That doesn't interest me. I can have those anytime I want. I thought you were different. I didn't think you were that kind of girl." he told her as pulled off his bow tie. The black fabric melting at his touch and falling around his neck as he undid the top two buttons of his dress shirt in irritation.

"So, you didn't bring me here just to bed me?" she said. Her face growing hot with his suddenly prudish attitude. How dare he make her the bad guy? "You didn't buy me lace panties just to have me sleep in another room, Arthur." she pointed out.

She caught a fleeting grin flight across his face and his cheeks tint a little as a large firework exploded near their window. The glass protecting them from the riot of noise outside.

"I was hoping…" he sighed and shrugged out of his jacket. He shook his head and sat easily on the sofa. His body, ever graceful, looked at home here. "I was hoping you would reject me and make me chase you." he admitted.

"You don't have to." she said quickly and slipped out of her expensive shoes. "I came here to get back what you stole, but listening to you talk about being the better man." she sighed as she slipped her small body onto his lap. Her bottom resting easily on his thighs as she faced him. She could feel him growing as she sat on his lap. Her legs folded on either side of his hips, his hands running over the beadwork of her dress.

"I am the better man." he said stubbornly as his fingers caressed the black dress. She rocked her hips gently over his groin. Her own heat no doubt exciting him. His eyes looked unfocused for a moment, before he came back to her.

"You looked beautiful tonight." he whispered sadly and leaned back on the couch cushions.

She could see his eyes drinking in all of her, and she felt her skin prickle with heat.

"Thank you." she whispered as she allowed him to touch her dress. Allowed his hands to wander over the intricate beading, the black chiffon, then up to her silk stockings and guarder belt. His lips twitched at the feel of the old time lingerie.

"I'm glad you wore this." he whispered as she rolled her hips over his groin in a wonderful, steady motion. She could feel him growing harder and harder with each movement.

"I love beautiful things on you." he added in a dreamy haze as his hands were touching her under her skirts. Her legs parted as she could feel his calloused fingers touching the delicate panties.

"Arthur?" she whispered in his ear. "Lets go to bed."

"No." he said softly.

She was still moving her hips over him. Still feeling his need for her growing. How could he say no?

"I told you, I won't be played again. I brought you here to prove I'm better than any other man you'll meet. You think Jerry could do all of this for you?" he demanded in an angry whisper.

"Do what?" she breathed as her desire was growing more anxious for him. She needed to feel him inside her. Needed him now.

"The rooms, the party, the dress. You think I _care_ about that? You could have taken me to the back seat of your car and I would have been just as happy." she hissed at him. Arthur looked taken aback. His eyes slightly confused.

"I thought you would like all this." he said sadly.

"Arthur, all I want this." she moaned. Her hand laying claim to the hardness that was fighting for freedom under his pants.

She felt him tense and his hands went to the back of her dress. Roughly pulling the zipper down. She felt the rush of cool air hit her skin as her dress melted off her. The zipper being pulled on his pants as her Point Man gave into her. His lips burning her neck as he whispered her name over and over.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

~ She tasted wonderful.

Arthur breathed in the scent of the subtle and sweet perfume that laced her skin. Her flesh was warm and comforting on his lips as he weakened to her completely. Her dress was slipping off her bare shoulders, his hands helping to pull it down till her breasts were exposed to him.

Instantly his hands were over them, wanting the feel of their softness, the pleasure of her body. Wanting the contact of woman in her raw, natural beauty. He was so weak to her. So weak to everything she did to him. How could he resist her? Where was his courage in the face of such beauty?

He was powerless as her fingers gently, and carefully pulled his hardness free. He shifted on the couch, allowing her easier access to him. His erection painful when trapped in clothing, the cool air against her warm body felt good on his most sensitive member. His head was swimming as her fingers caressed the head of his erection.

He couldn't stop kissing her neck, she tasted so wonderful, her nails dragging menacingly over his shaft till he felt he was in danger.

"Stop!" he ordered and grabbed hold of her hands.

His lover looked back at him in alarm. Her cherub like face shocked that he had made her stop. Her breasts, radiant in the warm glow of the living room.

"What?" she panted as he felt her struggle slightly against him.

His hands were much stronger than her whole body, and he easily held her at bay. But he couldn't let her touch him just now. This temptress had him aroused since dinner. She had come out looking so elegant in the black dress. Her body felt perfect against his when they danced. Now, she was on him like a heated nymph and he was about to lose control.

His body had responded very quickly to her. Too quickly. If he didn't slow down, he would embarrass himself very soon.

Ariadne didn't seem to understand or care about how close to breaking he was. Her lips attacked him again. Lips that were so soft, and she knew just how to kiss him. She teased him with a light, dry touch. Then another kiss to torment him more. She knew what she was doing. She knew exactly how to arouse him.

"Ariadne." he panted as he weakened and let go of her wrists.

"You don't want me?" she whispered between kisses.

His skin was on fire, but he was grateful he had managed to come off the ledge.

"You know I do." he confessed helplessly.

"Then, what are you waiting for?"

He had lost all thought. He couldn't remember why he was resisting her. Why he was even in this hotel room, how he'd gotten here, or what his middle name was. His member was enraged and wanting to be in that warm, tight wetness that she could give him.

Heat was radiating off her skin as though she were on fire. It was nothing, nothing at all to…

He gasped at the feel of penetrating her. She took him slowly inside, inch by careful inch. She was smooth, warm and fit over him perfectly.

"Arthur." she whispered in his ear.

He loved it when she spoke his name. Her hands going to his dress shirt and unbuttoning it quickly to expose skin. He allowed her to do as she pleased. He wasn't in control of anything as she slowly, oh so slowly, rocked on him. His hands kept touching her breasts in his confusion. Her nipples were so beautifully erect, it was all he could think about.

She had stripped his shirt off as she gently rode him. Their skin melding beautifully when she started kissing him again. Her lips tasted of perfection as she easily and wordlessly, told him what to do. With her kiss, the urgency of it, told him how she wanted him to take her her.

Her kiss was unapologetic, strong and needful. She wanted him for raw sex, for comfort and to quite this lust that seemed to burn them both alive. Her inner muscles suddenly contracted sharply and she gasped.

"Arthur." she cried out as he sensed she was coming. He held her tightly and forced her small body to take more of him. The heat from their united body parts making her squirm and moan.

"This is what you want?" he challenged in a horse whisper. "This is_ all_ you want form me?"

His thinking was coming back to him. He had lost all reason to this siren that had seduced him twice already. She wanted him for sexual relief and nothing more. She had no intention of being anything more to him than the one that got away. He wold always be chasing her. Always be dreaming of her. He might catch hold of her once in a while. But she would be like the mist. He would think he was holding her, but she would vanish in the dawn as though she never was.

The idea made him angry and he punished her body for it. Her body, her bare breasts, were magnificent to look at. Their movement as he punished her with his impalement was a thing of true beauty.

His lover cried out at his rough treatment of her. Her insides contracting hard around his need as he felt himself slip. He was fucking her now. All pretense of making love forgotten as savagery took hold and he hated her. Hated her beautiful face, her fairy like eyes, her brilliant mind, her small body and the way her skin tasted. She was made to be fucked. Made for his own savagery. She would be his to do as he pleased. He would have her in his bed every night. He would mount her as he wished and she would be his.

This last thought; the idea of his own brutality against her, sent him over. He came harder than he ever remembered doing before. It seemed to take forever to stop as he couldn't slow his rhythm, even after he came. He could feel his ejaculate coming back out. Fell Ariadne's lips on his burning hot face.

He couldn't think. Couldn't move past this intense moment of naked satisfaction. His body was alight with pleasure. His blood was calm. His beasts were satisfied.

"You're crying." she whispered and her hands were whipping away tears in his eyes. He raised his arms up. He wanted to feel her body once more. He noticed his hands were shaking a little. He couldn't control it.

"I'm sorry." he whispered stupidly.

"It's alright." she said and she was kissing him again.

Her kiss wasn't so urgent now. Wasn't so hungry. Her kiss was now the kiss of someone who cared for him. Someone who nourished him instead of taking from him.

"Please stay." he managed to whisper. His long arms wrapping around her. Bringing them tightly together.

She said nothing as he held her. He was broken. Couldn't she see that? Didn't she want to be with him over Jerry? Hadn't he proven he was the better man?

"Please, Ariadne." he whispered again. "Stay."


	16. Chapter 16

16.

~ "I want more." Ariadne whispered to her Point Man.

She heard a low rumble of laughter as Arthur rolled closer to her.

"You're never satisfied, are you?" he asked.

He was still breathing hard, and her body was relaxed and spent. Yet, she still wanted him to take her again. Still needed him even though they had behaved like wild animals in mating season just a few hours ago.

He had finally ordered her to his bed, where they rested a little. Arthur had watched an old Chaplain movie, till Ariadne was about to nod off from exhaustion. He had kissed her awake and she, in a half doze, smiled. He had made love to her so gently, kissed her so sweetly, she wondered if she had dreamed it.

She woke a few hours later feeling wonderful. Her fingers tracing over his bare chest; feeling great affection for her Point Man. She stretched in bed the way a cat would, and a hunger awoke inside her for more. That's exactly what it felt like; a deep hunger that she never understood before.

Her Point Man woke to find her stoking his member. His reaction to her stimulation beyond his control as he came out of dreams. He didn't protest as she mounted him and took what she needed. When she was done, when they were both done, she rolled off him completely out of breath.

"I'm not a nymphomaniac." she laughed as her feet tickled up his bare leg.

"I think that's exactly what you are." he accused with a laugh. "You've barely given me time to rest."

"Not my fault. I've never been like this with anyone else." she sighed.

That much was true. Her body was never so aroused as it was with Arthur.

When she was around him, she yearned to have him. Longed to be the sort of girl she was afraid of being. Arthur made it so easy for her to give into him. To take what she wanted without shame or fear. Her Point Man was looking at her. His eyes sad.

"What?" she whispered.

"Nothing." he said back.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

They laid in bed, in silence as their bodies cooled.

"So, what happens now?" he said at last.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to leave me?" he asked. "Are we just going to meet up every few weeks for a bout of stress relief?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Arthur, it's not that easy." she sighed.

"Of course it is." he said darkly. "You don't want to marry Jerry. Why did you even tell me about him?"

"Arthur."

"Was it to make me angry? Jealous?"

"Arthur." she said and sat up in bed. Her insides hurting a little from their heated physical encounter.

Her Point Man sat up and looked back at her. His eyes angry but still kind.

"I have a hard time… with… with intimacy." she whispered.

He looked shocked and skeptical.

"Not that kind of intimacy." she laughed and felt herself flush. "I mean, I have a hard time letting people in."

"Why?"

She shook her head. She wasn't ready to go there yet.

"Why me?" he asked softly.

"I wanted to have sex with you. I thought it would be a one night stand, but… you wanted more. I didn't see that coming." she admitted.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not exactly the kind of man who takes women to bed and then forgets them." he said bitterly. "I thought, well, we could have more."

"When I told my mother I wasn't going to marry Jerry, she accused me of being a lesbian." Ariadne said suddenly. The admission knocking a weight off her shoulders.

Arthur smiled

"You're not a lesbian." he chuckled.

She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"My parents bought this ridiculous house in the suburbs." she said laying back down next to her lover.

"They act like they lived there all my life. They pretend that I had a wonderful childhood."

He was quite.

"I was always… I was this third wheel. It was like, I was tolerated. I never felt like a I had a home with them. When I went off to college, they bought that house and started acting like they had been these great parents. It's such a joke." she spat.

She furrowed her brows angrily.

"You know, on the mission, no one thought you were a third wheel. You were valuable to all of us." he whispered.

She wasn't expecting that. She turned and looked at him. He was resting on his side, leaning casually as though they talked like this everyday.

"I always thought of my French teacher as my family. She was always happy to see me. Always made me feel welcome. I always thought of her place as my home." she whispered.

It was a secret she hadn't spoken about to anyone. She swallowed hard.

"Sorry." she said at last.

"You're an adult now." Arthur said. "You can chose how you let other people make you feel."

"I know."

"Do you?" he challenged. "Because you seem to be pushing me away every chance you get. Do you think I'll hurt you?"

"No." she said rolling her eyes.

"Look at me." he demanded sharply.

She hated to be told what to do, and looked away from him in spite.

"Ariadne." he said in a stronger voice.

She let out a sigh and looked back at him.

"Your panties are in the breast pocket of my tuxedo." he said when he was confident he had her attention. "You can leave anytime you want, but I want you to stay."

Her eyes flickered to the livening room where he had shed off his jacket when they came home.

"I have this room on reserve. We can stay here as long as you like. But this isn't a hook up place, Dearest. I'll never have sex with you again if you leave me tonight." he said softly.

"Arthur." she sighed.

"I won't chase you again, demand you come back with blackmail." he promised. "I want you to stay because you want to."

She bit her lip as her lover's hands were encircling her hips. Pulling her body to him. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"It's late." he said at last. "Let's get some sleep."

The dawn broke open the sky the next morning. The wild party from lat night left debris of party decorations, and trash around the cleanly kept lawns of the hotel. Arthur woke up to the daylight streaming though his window. He rolled over and felt for the warm body of his Architect. His lover's side of the bed was cool and empty.

"Shit." he whispered and rolled over on his back. She had done it to him again. Escaped after she got her own fulfillment and her under ware back.

He lay in bed for a little while. Cursing his own foolishness. Of course she would leave as soon as she was done with him. Why not? He was a fool to think she could fall in love with him. She could have plenty of young men in Paris. She didn't want or need him with all his demands. He found the courage to sit up and dress. His body thanked him for his lustful encounter with her, however.

Despite being abandoned again, he was uncharacteristically happy. He slipped on clean boxers and wandered out into the living room. He would watch a little TV, take a shower, then leave the hotel.

He would forget Ariadne in time.

The smell of something cooking hit him like a slap in the face. The little kitchen was bing used. The smells of melted butter, sausage, and eggs cooking were comforting and his stomach growled.

"Morning." Ariadne said as she stood in front of the stove.

She looked shy and beautiful with her messed up hair, and wearing one of his dress shirts like a night gown. Arthur was taken aback. She hadn't left him at all.

"Good morning." he said in surprise.

"I thought I would cook for you." she said and slid some eggs onto a plate for him. He wasn't sure what to say as he sat down at their little table and enjoyed the pleasing view of the countryside.

"My shirt looks good on you." was all he told her.

**~ END ~ **

**Beginnings are always easy, it's the endings that are very hard. It's had to end a story that will make everyone happy. I know I need to wrk on them. I have a special project lined up. I woke up at 4 a.m. the other morning feeling inspired! I haven't felt inspired in a very long time. I'm not sure why.**


End file.
